Come To Me
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Oneshot. Keely is on a date, without Phil...


_**Under the silver stars**_

_**Right where he broke your heart**_

_**Girl, you know I'd give you everything**_

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**And say the words he never said**_

_**I'll make you promises you can believe**_

She's out on some date. With a jock guy. He's more popular than me. Probably cuter than me as well. I couldn't say smarter because...well...let's just say, he isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box.

And now, I'm sitting here, waiting for the phone to ring, waiting for her to tell me how 'totally awesome' her date was, and I'd say I was happy for her, but I would have to force myself to say it, because I'm not. Happy for her. I want her to be happy, but I can't say I'm 100 thrilled she's dating him. Whoever it is this week.

No, that's unfair. She's being seeing this one for three months now. And he sounds cool, if you like rock concerts, and roller-coasters and thrills. Probably why she can't see me as her type. I'm closer to home. Safer. The one to call to tell how your date went.

I'm not a rock-star. I'm plain Phil Diffy. Keely Teslow's best friend. That's me. The one who has that pathetic crush on her, but never does anything about it. The loser.

"Phil," a strangled sort of voice from the other end of the garden says.

I get up. "Keels? What's the matter?"

"He dumped me, Phil. He met up with this rock chick, in leather and who had so many studs, I swear she whistles when she walks. And he just rejected me," she said, stepping into the light.

She looked beautiful, in an awful sort of way. Her hair was sticking to her head, her make-up was running. You know how people say, when you're at your most vulnerable, you're at your most beautiful? Well Keely was definitely at her most beautiful right then.

Right then, I wanted to run up to her, and take her hand, and tell her everything. But something inside me made me stop.

_**Let me be the one**_

_**Telling you it's alright**_

_**Sharing the smiles and the tears you cry**_

_**Let me be the one**_

_**Loving you when you're weak**_

_**For all the strength you need**_

_**You can come to me**_

_**When you're down and feel so lonely**_

_**Turn around, you can come to me**_

_**When you're down baby, I'll be the only**_

_**Come to me**_

Something inside me told me to wait.

"And do you know what he said to me Phil?" Keely said, looking up a me. Her green eyes were swimming with more tears. "After he tore my heart out?"

I looked at the floor.

"He told me I was just for fun. He told me our relationship was a joke. As if it was funny. As if tearing my heart out, stamping on it, and then laughign about it was funny!" Keely said, her voice getting louder and louder. "I hate him!"

She crumpled to the floor after this outburst, and I ran over to her. Seeing her like this, beautiful as it was, it was more heart-wrenching that anything. "Keels. Keely, I'm so sorry. He's a jerk. Come on, come inside."

It took a lot of effort to pick her up and help her inside. Luckily Pim, and mom and dad were all out. Well, maybe luckily Pim was out. Mom and Dad I could handle.

_**You can just be yourself**_

_**Cause I don't want nobody else**_

_**All of your secrets are safe with me**_

_**For the kind of love, that you can trust**_

_**For more than just a crush**_

_**Baby, won't you just come to me**_

Keely sat as I brought her a drink. She just sat there, staring into space, nursing the tea I had given her. When I sat next to her, she turned her head and looked me in the eye. "Phil. Am I ugly?"

"No!" I cried. How could she think that about herself?

"Am I stupid?"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

"Am I boring, or like a bimbo, or weird?" She asked.

I put my arm around her. "No. You're the best thing in the world. You're Keely. You're yourself. And if you were any of those thigns above, I wouldn't be friends with you. Except maybe if you were ugly, because if you were still youself inside, I'd still l...like you. But you're not ugly. You're beutiful, and smart and funny, and that dude you went out with is a jerk for not realising waht he was letting go."

"Thanks Phil. Your random ramblings actually made sense," then she gave a weak smile. "I must be really messed up if I can make sense of you."

"Hey!" I pretended to be hurt, and then sighed with relief. She was getting back to normal.

_**Let me be the one**_

_**Telling you it's alright**_

_**Sharing the smiles and the tears you cry**_

_**Let me be the one**_

_**Loving you when you're weak**_

_**For all the strength you need**_

_**You can come to me**_

_**When you're down and feel so lonely**_

_**Turn around, you can come to me**_

_**When you're down baby, I'll be the only**_

_**Come to me**_

"Phil, do you think I'll ever have another boyfriend?" Keely asked. Her face had resumed it's downcast posture.

I looked down. "Well, yeah. I mean, any guy would be mad not to want to go out with you."

"Any guy?" Keely asked, not making eye contact with me.

I nodded. "Any guy at all. Keels, you could get any guy in the world. Except maybe Brad Pitt. But you'll live without him."

"I don't know if I can!" Keely said dramatically, but then her face turned back to seriousness. "Honestly, any guy at all?"

I nodded so hard I felt like my head would fall off. "Any guy! Why, is there someone you have your eye on?" Right now I would go through the pain of hearing her talk about another guy, just to get my Keely back.

"Well there is someone..." Keely said, looking embarrassed.

I tried to keep my face smiling, but it was hard. "Really, tell me more!"

"I dunno..." Keely said, looking unsure.

"Look, if it helps, pretend I'm Via. And you don't even have to use the guys name. Just describe him. And I'll try to guess," I said. I had to cheer her up.

Keely rolled her eyes, but you could see she was trying not to smile. "Okay. Um...well he moved to Pickford in 9th grade. And he's got dark hair. And hazel eyes."

I grinned. "Cool."

Keely looked wary as she carried on. "Um...and he's good in math. And he's got a little sister. And he is a real perfectionist. But he's so completely out of my league."

"Come on Keels, remember our conversation. Any guy would be mad not to want to go out with you," I grinned. Including me.

Keely took a deep breath, as if she was nervous. "Um...does than include people like...people like you?"

My heart stopped. I swear.

"People, people like me? Do you mean hypothetically?" I said.

Keely twisted a strand of hair round her finger. "Not really. I mean, if you want it to."

I smiled. "Yes. People like me would definitely have to be mad not to go out with you. People like me would have to be mad not to love you."

"Really?" Keely said, hopefully.

I nodded. "Honestly."

And then, I kissed her. And the rest of the world blurred out.

_**When I've got you in my arms**_

_**Say it's where you want to be**_

_**Cause girl, I'm down on my knees**_

_**Promising my heart, oh, my heart**_

"Keely, I love you. And I've just never said before, because I didn't seem like the type of guy you went for, just the type of guy you chose as your best friend. And you never seemed to feel the same way about me," I said.

Keely laughed. "Ditto. I only went out with those guys because I wanted to get over you, and I thought the only way I'd do that, was to go out with the opposite of you. Look where that got me."

"I know where it got me. It got me, hugging the most beautiful girl in the world, and telling her I love her. It got me in a pretty good position," I said.

Keely smiled. "I guess. If he had never dumped me, I guess we'd both never have admitted it. I guess, it all worked out of the best, right? I mean, he's nowhere near as good as you. As great as you. As cute as you. As..."

I held out my hand. "Keels, as much as I like the compliments, you need to stop."

"Sorry," Keely said. "I'm just happy is all."

And as I lay there, with her in my arms, so was I.

_**Let me be the one**_

_**Telling you it's alright**_

_**Sharing the smiles and the tears you cry**_

_**Let me be the one**_

_**Loving you when you're weak**_

_**For all the strength you need**_

_**You can come to me**_

_**When you're down and feel so lonely**_

_**Turn around, you can come to me**_

_**When you're down baby, I'll be the only**_

_**Come to me****

* * *

**_

I like, just got Jesse McCartney's album, so I heard this song, and had to write this fanfic.

Come to me - Jesse McCartney!

Wow, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written...lol!

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
